Plasma Sword
The Plasma Sword is a close-ranged melee weapon that has a balance of defensive and offensive power. The player used to begin with the training version of this weapon and also the training Submachine Gun. Controls Advantages *Can stun *Can be used offensively and defensively *Can execute "critical hits" Disadvantages *Short ranged compared to other melee weapons *Cannot handle crowds easily Range, Damage, Time and Splash *Normal attack : 425 range, 180 deg splash and at 90 deg to the left or right range is reduced to 100, deals 17 damage (if crytical 34 damage), attack time: about 400ms *Strong Slash: 500 range, 180 deg splash and at 90 deg to the left or right range is reduced to 100, knocking enemies back 2000 range, deals 34 damage (if crytical 68 damage), attack time: about 1300ms *Jump attack: 750 range, 30 deg splash, deals 17 damage (if crytical 34 damage), attack time: about 1400ms *Dash attack: 2000-2400, narrow splash range 100 to the left and right, damage depends of the range - it deals summary 3 x 14 damage + crytical damage 34. Maximum damage is 76 (with very close range) and minimum is 14 (from very far away). Attack time: about 2000ms Tips *When using a Plasma Sword, the dash attack (Right Click) is incredibly useful in closing the distance to the goal post. *Jump and stun when surrounded. If anything, you will buy time to either decimate your stunned foes or escape through dashing away. *When initiating a Weak Slash or Strong Slash, jumping to the left or right DURING the attack animation allow you to attack in mid-air. Useful for knocking your rivals out of the air when they attempt a Jump attack. *Some other weapons can be chained with the Plasma Sword Dash Attack, such as the SubMachine Gun and the Twin Blade. *A combo that guarantees a kill against a single player is jump attack, dash attack, then heavy. *The Jump Attack can be very useful in TD. Use it to stun the Fumbi holder to prevent them from making a touchdown. Gallery Concept Art CrystalPlasmaSword ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Crystal Plasma Sword Color variants Icon sword plasma 1.png Icon sword plasma 2.png Icon sword plasma 3.png Icon sword plasma 4.png Icon sword plasma 5.png Icon sword plasma 6.png Icon sword plasma 7.png Promotional Poster TASER SWORD PROMOTIONAL.jpg|Taser Sword Promotional 골든깁슨플라즈마스워드.jpg|Golden Gibson Plasma Sword Promo arena_RESIZED.jpg|Shen Long Plasma Sword in game. 2PH1b.jpg|Crystal Plasma Sword's promo poster Misc PS Stats.png|The Plasma Sword stats. ps dash range.jpg|Plasma Sword dash range Trivia *The player used to automatically start out with a Plasma Sword. But in EUS4, players were once given a Training Plasma Sword instead, but unlike a regular Plasma Sword, its damage was roughly halved in comparison to it's normal counterpart, making it not as effective in terms of usage. This has been replaced in Patch 33 by the giving new players in by KrS4 and EUS4 Training Spy Daggers. *There was another variation of Plasma Sword named Lucifer which was a dummy data, but now, it has become obtainable via Item Crafting System from March 25th. Category:Weapons